Feedeloo
by hellno2015
Summary: Contains belly stuffing, belly inflation, oral vore, anal vore, foalcon, sex, yuri.


"I don't know about this." Said Scootaloo just before her stomach growled loudly. "Well your stomach seems pretty eager to start." Said Sweetie Belle. Before Scootaloo was a giant wheelbarrow filled with food. It was practically bigger then all three girls combined. "I just don't think that I can eat that much at once." Said Scootaloo.

"You didn't eat anything today did you?" Asked Apple Bloom. "No, but I can't eat all that." Said Scootaloo. "If you succeed at this you will officially be the biggest eater in the world and you will finally get your cutie mark." Said Sweetie Belle

"*Sigh* Alright, fine. I just want you two to promise me one thing." Said Scootaloo. "What?" Asked both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. "That when I get to full, Which I most likely will, I want you two to force feed me the rest of the meal no matter what I say. Got it?" Asked Scootaloo. "What ever you say Scootaloo." Said them both.

"Alright, lets do it." Said Scootaloo as her belly gave a loud growl of hunger in agreement. Sweetie Belle then got her video camera and started recording. "Hello every pony, cutie mark crusaders here," She said to the camera. "What you are about to see is the biggest meal any pony has ever had in one sitting. Preformed by Scootaloo. Say hello every pony."

"Hello!" Said both Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. "So Scoot, Are you ready for the biggest feast of your life?" Asked Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo's belly Then gave a loud rumble. "I was born ready." She said, Patting her stomach. "Bring it on."

Apple Bloom then tipped over the wheel barrel and spilled all the food on the floor in a giant pile. "GET IN MY BELLY!" Yelled Scootaloo before she started tearing into the pile of food in an endless hunger. First she started with a slice of cake, then another, and another. Before she knew it she had already eaten an entire cake.

"Amazing!" Said Sweetie Belle excitably. "An entire cake eaten in just over a minute. Now that is a fast eater." Scootaloo Then started on the apple pies. She loved the taste of the first pie, licked her lips after the second, Swallowed the last of the fifth and belched happily after the tenth.

It seemed that Scootaloo's hunger was endless, however all that food had to go somewhere, and that somewhere was her belly. She already looked like she was 5 months pregnant, however she was so consecrated on her feast the she barely took any notice of her swollen stomach.

Next up where the cupcakes, then the marshmallows, then the ice cream. The feast just went on and on. every single morsel Scootaloo devoured made her belly expand ever-so-slightly. Eventually however her hunger couldn't last any longer and she stopped to rub her full, swollen stomach. That was when she realised how big her belly really was.

"Wow, you look like your pregnant." Said Sweetie Belle. Scootalo just burped in response. "Actually I think she is even bigger then that." Said Apple Bloom as she lifted Scootaloo's shirt and rubbed her bare belly. "It feels so soft too." "Let me touch." Said Sweetie Belle as she also began to rub Scootaloo's overstuffed stomach as it tried to digest the massive meal within.

"Pants...too...tight." Scootaloo moaned as the button on her pants creaked under the pressure. "I got it." Said Apple Bloom as she attempted to undo Scootaloo's pants. However the button simply wouldn't budge. "Try sucking it in." Said Sweetie Belle. "I can't" Said Scootaloo. Apple Bloom Then got a bunch of sausages from the pile of food.

"Eat these" Said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo Shook her head. "Just do it." Apple Bloom ordered. Scootaloo hesitated at first then shoved them all into her mouth and then gulped as hard as she could. A large lump then went down her throat and despaired into the deaths of her stomach.

Scootaloo then clutched her belly as she moaned in pain. Her belly then began to growl loudly, but the creaking from her pants was louder. The creaking only grew louder and louder until finally...

*POP*

The button on her pants flew across the room as fast as a bullet. Her belly then ballooned out and rested on her lap. "Oh sweet Celistea, that feels so much better." She said before she belched loudly. She suddenly heard the other girls giggling. "What's so funny?" She asked. "*Giggle* We can see your panties." They both said before giggling some more.

Scootaloo then blushed, pulled her shirt back down over her belly and continued her feast. for The next half hour there was nothing but the noise of Scootaloo chewing, belching and moaning along with her belly rumbling and sloshing from the fullness and it only grew and grew with every bite she took. She looked like she swallowed an over inflated beach ball.

All Scootloo could do after that half hour was attempt to burp to make some room in her stomach, however there was no more air in there. Her shirt was also extremely tight. So tight in fact that every single curve of her belly was all visible despite her shirt covering her entire belly. except for some tears on her shirt where her orange skin poked out of.

"Look at that belly," Said Sweetie Belle to the camera. "You think that she is about to burst, don't you? I don't blame you, her belly button is popped out and everything. and she still as 2 thirds of the feast left to eat." She then leaned up close to Scootaloo. "But you can finish it, can't you?" Asked Sweete Bell.

Scootaloo just moaned and rubbed her swollen stomach. Her hand only put a little pressure on her gut, however a little pressure was all it took to cause an explosive result. All the girls heard a tearing sound., and then suddenly both scootaloo's shirt and pants just exploded into a thousand pieces and her belly ballooned forth once more. Scootaloo just blushed, not because of her belly, Not even because she wasn't wearing a bra, it was because of something else.

"*Giggle* did some pony wet there panties?" asked Sweetie belle while she was laughing like hell. "No no no, that's not what it is." said Scootaloo as she blushed deeper. "Then what is it?" Asked Apple Bloom. "Because...Because It feels good." Mumbled Scootaloo. "What?" Asked Sweetie Belle. "BECAUSE my belly feels good." Said Scootaloo. "We can't hear you, speak louder." Said Sweetie Belle. "BECAUSE MY BELLY FEELS SO GOOD WHEN IT IS STUFFED!" Scootaloo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both girls just stared at with wide eyes, then they both just gave large, kind of seductive smiles. "My my my, who knew that you where so kinkie?" Said Sweetie Belle. "I'M NOT KINKIE!" Yelled Scootaloo. "It just feels so g-good." She said as she began to rub her massive belly, her panties noticeably getting more wet as she does this.

"Can't you turn the camera off or something?" Scootaloo asked while attempting to cover herself with her arms. "Why?" Asked Sweetie Belle. "What do you mean why? My... privet parts are showing." Said Scootaloo. "But if I don't record this We won't have any proof of you breaking the world record." Said Sweetie Belle. "It's just so embarrassing." Said Scootaloo.

"I have an idea." Said Apple Bloom. Then she started to take all of her clothes off. Sweetie Belle soon did the same thing. "Now you are not alone any more, we are all in the nude." Said Apple Bloom. "But I at least have my panties on." Said Scootaloo. "Oh, my bad." Said Apple Bloom. Then she went and took off Scootaloos panties. "Better?" Asked Apple Bloom. Scootaloo just stared at there naked flat-chested body's. And then she just began to touch herself while continuing her binge.

"Do you like what you see?" Asked Apple Bloom as she slapped her own butt. Scootaloo blushed even deeper then before as she continued her feast and rubbed her pussy like a slut. "Then you are going to love this." Said Sweetie Belle before she grabbed Apple Bloom and kissed her on the mouth. Apple Bloom was surprised at first and then she kissed back and they both wrapped there arms around each other. Every pony was in a lust filled frenzy.

10 minutes later Scootaloo stopped eating and layed on her back to rub her painfully full belly. Her belly was bigger the 5 pregnant women combined and looked like it was fit to burst. Her skin was tight, her belly button was popped out and a dark red line ran from the top of her belly to her crotch. However she felt more pleasure then pain, in fact she would push on her belly as hard as she could to increase the pressure, it just felt so good for her.

"Please don't stop now, you are only half way there." Said Apple Bloom. "Think about it, if your belly turns you on this much with only half of the food inside of it, just imagine how good it will feel when ALL of the food is in that big, fat, sexy gut of yours." Said Sweetie Belle. The thought of her belly getting twice as big convinced Scootaloo to keep stuffing her face like the greedy little slut that she was.

"That's right Scootaloo. Eat, eat, eat. Fill your stomach up until it is ready to pop." Apple Bloom cheered. "No, no, no. You need more faster." Sweetie Belle said as she started to shove food into Scootaloo's mouth, even if there was still food in there in the first place. Scootaloo struggled at first but she eventually got used to the routine, even when Apple Bloom started feeding her as well.

As the feast went on Scootaloo continued to stuff food into her mouth with one hand while she rubbed her rapidly swelling belly with the other. "That's right my beautiful gut, grow, grow bigger and tighter and fuller until you EXPLODE!" Was all Scootaloo could think as food continued to pile up in her belly.

However as Scootaloo's binge continued a sudden pain caused her to clutch her painfully swollen middle. She then realised how dangerously full her over stretched stomach was. Her skin had no give left, her belly was getting an reddish hue and there an endless angry growl coming from the very depths of her giant gut.

"Hmm? What's the matter? There's only 1/10 left. Why did you stop eating?" Asked Apple Bloom as she began to shove more food in Scootaloo's mouth. However before Apple Bloom could do so Scootaloo pushed the other girls away from her. "No more food, I'm too full, I'm about to pop. I admit that I was considering making myself explode but now that it is actually happening there is no way I can eat any more."

"Too bad." Said both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as they both pinned Scootaloo to the ground. "No. Please no more. I'm going to explo-MPH!" Scootaloo was suddenly interrupted as a slice of pizza was shoved into her mouth. "Oh you are not giving up now, not when your are so close to finishing. You told us that if you get too full then we should force feed you no matter what you say." Said Apple Bloom. "Besides, Even if you didn't then we would have force fed you anyway." Said Sweetie Belle.

She was helpless against the two naked girls. All Scootaloo could do was eat, chew and swallow, although sometimes she couldn't even chew her food. Every time she swallowed she would beg her belly to stay intact as it groaned and creaked to hold every single new morsel that forced it's self with it's over stretched skin.

"Nearly done, just one more carton of milk." Said Sweetie Belle. "No, no more, my stomach is going to BURST OPEN!" Screamed Scootaloo as she attempted to brake free from the girls grasp, her swollen middle moaning and sloshing as she did so, however she simply wasn't strong enough. "Come on, just one litre of milk and you will be the worlds biggest eater." Said Apple Bloom as she began to poor the milk into Scootaloo's mouth.

*Gulp, Gulp, Gulp* "Oh Celestiea, I'm going to pop." Scootaloo thought. *Gulp, Gulp, Gulp* "My skin feels so tight, I'm so full, I can't hold any more of anything." *Gulp, Gulp, Gulp* "*Moan* It won't be long until I split open." *Gulp, Gulp, Gulp* "Oh Celestea, I drank all the milk, I am stuffed to the max, I can feel the pressure in my stomach increasing, I'M ABOUT TO BURST!" Scootaloo's belly continued to grow bigger and bigger and growl louder and louder until...

...

Nothing. Everything in Scootaloo's stomach finally began to settle down. "See? Told you that you wouldn't explode." Said Sweetie Belle as she patted Scootaloo's swollen stomach. "Yea, and your tummy is HUGE!" Said Apple Bloom. Huge was an understatement, it was practically colossal. It was nearly touching the roof. However Scootaloo still thought the she would burst if she so much as breathed in too deeply. Or so she thought.

"Your stomach is making such loud noises, it must be really cramped in there." Said Apple Bloom. "Ugh, you don't know the *Urp* half of it." Said Scootaloo. "Yea, but being serious for a moment, I wonder what it is actually like in there." Said Sweetie Belle. "Only one way to find out." Said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo just looked at them confusingly as Apple Bloom walked closer to her head. "Open wide." Said Apple Bloom.

"No, please, I'm too big, you won't fit, I'm going to EXPLO-" Scootaloo started before she was interrupted by Apple Bloom praying open her mouth. "Pfft, yea right." Said Sweetie Belle before she slapped Scootaloo's painfully-full belly as hard as she could. She grunted from the pain and her belly growled loudly, however it remained intact. "If you really where at bursting point you would have exploded from that, you have plenty of room for us." Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom then shoved her arms down Scootaloo's throat while Sweetie Belle, not wanting to wait for her turn, began to crawl up her backside. Scootaloo was certain that she would explode once both girls where inside of her, although she did have to admit that Apple Bloom tasted amazing, that and the feeling she got from Sweetie Belle squirming in her butt was practically orgasmic.

Scootaloo had now swallowed both of the girls up to there chests. "Mmm, delicious." She thought as she wrapped her tongue around Apple Bloom's breasts, Immediately loosing herself once again in her mindless gluttony and forgetting about the risk of exploding. She just continued to swallow them both, moaning in both pain and pleasure.

It wasn't long until both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle where completely swallowed and trapped within the paper thin walls of her stomach. "Ugh, So full." Scootaloo moaned as she rubbed her gut, feeling all the food within shift between her fingertips. She then realised that there was something pushing against the top of her stomach. At first she couldn't see what it was, but then she realised that her belly was pressing against the roof. She was beginning to outgrow the tree house.

Suddenly Scootaloo felt the girls begin to squirm in her stomach. On one hand she could practically feel her belly began to slowly split open, or at least that's what it felt like. But on the other hand every single movement felt like having her soaking wet pussy licked, and so far the second hand was winning by far. "Yes, YES! KICK HARDER!" She yelled/Moaned at her belly as she played with her small breasts.

Both girls immediately began to kick as hard as they could, causing Scootaloo to gasp in pleasure. "Oh sweet Celestea, this is true bliss." Said Scootaloo as she rubbed her tortured stomach. However all the kicking didn't agree with her as she suddenly felt something coming up her throat, however she wasn't going to give up her hard earned belly that easily as she forced the food back down into her stomach.

Suddenly Scootaloo saw a doughnut on the floor at arms reach. "But I swore that I ate all the food." She said as she grabbed the doughnut. She was so close to an orgasm, maybe this doughnut could finish her off. Her whole body was completely covered in sweat beads, especially her belly. "Could I handle anything else, only one way to find out." She thought to herself as she plopped the doughnut in her mouth. She chewed, and chewed, and chewed, and then finally she swallowed.

Scootaloo did have to admit that the doughnut did taste a bit weird, not bad, just weird. She then felt the doughnut slide down her throat and into her stomach. At first nothing happened but then a loud angry growl came from her belly as it suddenly began to swell. "So... Much... Pressure." She moaned as she played with, and sometimes even twisted, her breasts for maximum pleasure. Although this time she was completely sure that she would burst.

Scootaloo then placed a hand on her belly to feel her tight and shiny skin get tighter and shiner as her belly grew while still using her other hand to play with her tits. "Bigger, Tighter, fuller, I need to get bigger, I'm so close." She moaned as her stomach pressed against the roof harder and harder until finally her gigantic gut burst through the roof. "Oh my goddess, I'm getting to big for the house, oh Celestea this is getting to hot." Scootaloo said as her pussy juices began to flow like a waterfall.

It wasn't long before Scootaloo's belly began to push against the tree house's walls. "I'm getting to big, this feels amazing, oh Celestea, I'M CUMING!" Scootaloo yelled before she suddenly had the biggest and best orgasm she ever had in her life. She came so hard that she simply couldn't handle it and she immediately fell into a deep sleep. The orgasm left a big puddle of cum about the width of a beach ball in the middle of the floor. And while she slept her belly continued to swell endlessly. Getting tighter and fuller with every second.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
